This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. At the start of each run cycle we set up the beamline for optimum operation. Diagnostics are run to assure the highest data quality from our beamlines. This is also done during the run cycle as required. Factors affecting the data quality, such as shutter-spindle synchronization, beam focus, beam steering, positional and chromatic stability of the beam, beam purity (harmonic rejection), energy calibration, detector response and throughput, sample stability in the cryo-stream, data transfer, data storage and computational infrastructure are diagnosed and tuned for optimum operation. Sample cryocoolers are serviced for trouble-free functioning.